Emotionless A Dramione Story
by Nessa Sue
Summary: SOME DAY I WILL FINISH THIS... 10 Years Ago Dumbledore Died, 8 Years Ago Voldemort was defeated, and three months ago, Hermione left Ron to start a new life in America. But what happens when she finds the one man who has always held her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is for all my When I Fall In Love readers. I was having a little writers block but thanks to Bellanoche It is gone. This is a one shot that could possibly turn out to me more. it is based on the song Emotionless by Good Charlotte. It is a really powerful song. Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I Do not know HP, Please do not sue me

**Emotionless ****  
****By Hogwarts is my Home **

Hermione needed to get away, from Ron, from Harry from the life of the Trio who defeated the Dark Lord. _'Will it ever end? That bastard has been dead for eight years and I still can't be seen in public without creating media frenzy!'_ She thought bitterly to her self.

But she had to admit the real reason she left London, Ron. He kept pressuring her to set a date for their wedding. She wasn't ready to get married. Sure she loved Ron, but her heart belonged to another, some one who has been missing for the past ten years. Snape of course, exonerated him after the war, but he never came back.

They only shared a few chaste kisses in their 6th year. But they were drawn to one another. She reminisced about the moments they shared in the Astronomy Tower. She carefully sipped her hot coffee. She had decided to move to Seattle in Muggle US. Ron of course wasn't too happy about it. He owls her twice a day, she never read one, or returned one.

She sat in her favorite cozy coffee shop. She refused to think about Draco Malfoy or Ronald Weasley at all today she sat in a dark corner with a perfect view of the stage. She loved listening to up and coming artists. The way they expressed them selves through music really touched her.

"Please everyone welcome Danny Mallgren," the Owner of the Coffee shop Sam, said in to the microphone.

A man walked up to the stage with short black spiked hair and ray-ban style sunglasses. He sat on the wooden stool donning an old guitar. 

"Hi everyone, I'm Danny Mallgren and I will be performing a Good Charlotte song entitled Emotionless," He said in a perfect American accent.

Hermione's breathe caught in her throat. _No, not this song, please_. This was the song Draco sang for her the night before Dumbledore's murder. She was quickly snapped out of her memories by the voice. It sounded so much like her lost love.

**Hey dad ****  
****I'm writing to you ****  
****not to tell you, that I still hate you ****  
****just to ask you ****  
****how you feel ****  
****and how we fell apart ****  
****how this fell apart ****  
**

Tears started to fall from Hermione's eyes. She closed her eyes and remembered.

**are you happy out there in this great wide world? ****  
****do you think about your sons? ****  
****do you miss your little girl? ****  
****when you lay your head down ****  
****how do you sleep at night? ****  
****do you even wonder if we're all right? ******

**but we're all right ****  
****we're all right**

She knew this was how he felt about Lucius. It pained her to hear the song again.

**it's been a long hard road without you by my side ****  
****why weren't you there all the nights that we cried ****  
****you broke my mother's heart ****  
****you broke your children for life ****  
****it's not ok, ****  
****but we're all right ****  
****I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes ****  
****but those are just a long lost memory of mine ****  
****I spent so many years learning how to survive ****  
****Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive**

Lucius was never a father to him, not since Voldemort came into his second reign.

**the days I spent so cold, so hungry ****  
****were full of hate ****  
****I was so angry ****  
****the scars run deep inside this tattooed body ****  
****there's things I'll take, to my grave ****  
****but I'm okay ****  
****I'm okay ****  
**

She had seen the scars; he never showed any one else the scars. Lucius had beaten him and left him broken.

**it's been a long hard road without you by my side ****  
****why weren't you there all the nights that we cried ****  
****you broke my mother's heart ****  
****you broke your children for life ****  
****it's not ok, ****  
****but we're all right ****  
****I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes ****  
****but those are just a long lost memory of mine ****  
****Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive ****  
****yeah, I'm still alive ******

Maybe this was a sign, not to marry Ron, to hold out hope for his return.****

**sometimes ****  
****I forgive ****  
****yeah and this time ****  
****I'll admit ****  
****that I miss you, said I miss you**

Oh God, I miss you so much.

**it's been a long hard road without you by my side ****  
****why weren't you there all the nights that we cried ****  
****you broke my mother's heart ****  
****you broke your children for life ****  
****it's not ok, ****  
****but we're all right ****  
****I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes ****  
****but those are just a long lost memory of mine ****  
****Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive**

Maybe he is still alive…

**and sometimes ****  
****I forgive ****  
****and this time ****  
****I'll admit, that I miss you, I miss you ****  
****hey dad ****  
**

The final tear fell from Hermione's eyes as she watched the American man give his thanks and walk from the coffee shop.

Hermione sat frozen; she was debating whether or not to go after him. She had to know, she had to find a connection.

She ran out of the shop and looked all around, and could not find Danny anywhere. There was a loud crashing noise coming from the alley behind the shop. She drew her wand and ran toward the noise.

What she heard next made her stop dead in her tracks.

"What in the bloody hell was I thinking, I need to get over Janie, not dwell on what might have been," Danny said in an impeccable English accent.

_Janie, did he just say Janie? That's what Draco called me_! She watched the man rip off his sunglasses and his striking gray eyes stunned her.

"Damn you Lucius you ruined everything!" He yelled to the Gods.

She was stunned here was the man that haunted her every waking moment. He began to walk down the alley away from her. She tried to run after him, but he body refused to comply with her mind's request, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Drake," she called out to him.

Draco froze in his tracks. Only one person ever called him Drake and she was back in London, living her life without him. He realized it must be his imagination so he continued down the alley.

Hermione watched as he began to walk away. Her feet, still refused to move, she was desperate.

"Drake, Please!" She yelled.

Draco knew he wasn't hearing things this time.

He turned around and saw the most beautiful sight. The girl, now woman, who haunts his every dream.

"Janie, is that you?" he asked

"Yes," She replied finally being able to move, and she ran to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her still not believe she was there. 

"I live here," She said softly.

"With who?" he said in a hurt tone.

"Drake, now is not the time," she said. "Why didn't you come back," She asked with a hitch in her voice.

"I was a Death Eater, no one wanted…"

"That's where you're wrong, I want you, I need you…" She said as she pulled him in for a long over due kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Here is the long awaited second chapter. I hope you all like it. Also, I have redone the first chapter so please check it out.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing, Please do not sue!

**CHAPTER **** 2**

A few moments later Hermione pulled away, "Drake, I can't do this," she said breathlessly, when in all actuality that was the best kiss she ever had.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm engaged to…" She began

"I know but do you love him?" He asked.

"Drake, that hardly matters, I am engaged to be married." She said in a hesitant voice.

"But, do you love him?" He asked again.

"No," She said with her head hung in shame.

"Do you want to marry him?" He asked.

"No," She said with an even tone.

"Then don't," he said simply.

"It's not that simple," She said loudly.

"Then make it that simple," He said softly.

"I don't know if I can,"

"Fine, then we will take it slow, just hangout and get to know each other again and then if you still are unsure, I will disappear from you life for good. But if you still want to be with me, you will write Weasley and tell him the weddings off, Deal?" He said hopefully. 

Hermione smiled at him, "Deal."

They slowly walked back to the coffee shop and sat in a booth near the back.

"Why didn't you ever write?" Hermione asked him.

"I was a monster, I was the reason Dumbledore died, everyone would have hated me, and even after all the charges were dropped I would have not been excepted in the Wizarding World." He said with a sad face. 

"You mean you don't use magic?" She was surprised.

"I do, in my home, just not anywhere else, no one here knows I am a wizard." He said quietly so no one else would hear him.

"Okay, I guess I can understand that, but why the American accent?"

"It helps me fit in, everyone here thinks I am Danny Mallgren American Muggle from Littleton, Colorado,"

"Colorado, why there?"

"I lived in Colorado for the first few years; my story was I moved to the states from London with no family. I worked on a small farm. I had worked there for about a year, when I came across the owner using magic in his home, he was a Death Eater from the first war. He knew my father, and he knew who I was all along. He has been keeping tabs on me. When I found out I stunned him and snapped his wand, and owled the ministry. I left him there and headed out here. I use the American accent and I have the dark hair so no one would recognize me." He felt relieved; he finally has gotten that off his chest.

"I read about that in the Daily Prophet, they wrote and entire article, it said the Ministry had received a unanimous tip…" Hermione looked at Draco and he had a far away look in his eyes. She quickly changed the subject.

"So, why Emotionless, why today?" She said carefully.

"Last night I found out you were engaged to the Weasel, I guess it was my way of finally getting over you, but it didn't work," He answered truthfully.

"I never gave up on my feelings for you. I knew in my heart you still felt the same, but I never expected to see you again." Hermione said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Why the Weasel?" Draco asked in a broken voice.

"Ron's been in love me with since we were 14. I finally gave up hope of you coming back. 6th months ago he asked me and I didn't say no. He assumed it was a yes. Everyday for 3 months he asked me to set a date." She said as she wiped the tear away.

"So what led you to Seattle?" He asked curiously.

"I have a Muggle friend whose father owns a news paper service here. She knew I didn't want to be with Ron, so she offered her help, and gave me a job as an editor." She said proudly.

"The lunch crowd is staring to come in, would you like to come to my place?' Draco asked shyly.

"I would love to," Hermione said with a brilliant smile.

Draco led Hermione out of the shop, to a nearby parking lot; he opened the door to a brand new Corvette and let her in. She wondered where he got the money for this but she kept it to her self. They drove just outside of the city, up a beautiful country road and up to a gorgeous gated house.

"Drake, is this your house?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah," he said as they drove up the circular driveway.

The got out and he led her to the front door, and led her inside. A small house popped up in front of them

"Master Malfoy, may I take the coats?" He said in a tiny voice.

"Thank you Alfie," He left took the coast and disappeared.

"Come on let me give you a tour." He took her hand a led her around the house.

The house has three stories. The entire top floor was a game room and an in home theater. The second floor contained the master suite and bathroom, along with sitting room. 5 guest bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. The first floor held the kitchens, dining room, sitting room, and servant quarters, and Draco's huge office with attached library. 

After the tour they found them selves in the back yard at near the stables at the small lake. They sat on the grass in a comfortable silence until Hermione spoke.

"Drake, if you don't mind me asking, how can you afford all this?" 

Draco turned to her, "As you know my father died in the final battle, and my mother has permanent damage from the Cruciatus curse, after she passed two years ago the Malfoy businesses along with all the money in Gringotts were passed along to me. I had all the money transferred to American Muggle money, sold nearly all the companies, and the ones I still own, I just over see major things a few times a week. After everything that has happened, I no longer wanted to be Draco Malfoy, that's why I keep a glamour charm on my hair and use the accent. Danny Mallgren has no enemies; to keep up appearances I keep a flat in the city.

"I understand why you did it, but I didn't fall for Danny Mallgren, I fell for the bad boy Draco Malfoy." Hermione said softly and kissed Draco softly on the lips.

Once they pulled away he said, "For you Janie, I will always be my self."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I know it seemed kind of rushed at first, because this was supossed to be a one shot, which turned in to more. I hope you all like it. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, Mr. Ramirez is my creation though, and the Song is I'll Be by Edwin McCain.

**CHAPTER 3**

At about three in the afternoon, Hermione apparated home. Draco as going to pick her up for a real date, and she has to look her best. She took a quick shower and picked out a nice blouse and matching skirt. She was just touching up her make up.

She was sitting in her living room waiting for Draco when a loud pop was heard behind her, she knew it was some one apperating into her flat. She turned around and was shocked by who was standing there.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You haven't returned a single owl, I wanted to make sure you are alright," He said with concern in his voice.

Just then the doorbell rang. Ron beat her to the door and pulled it opened. Draco was standing there.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron bellowed.

"I'm Danny Mallgren, is Janie here?" He asked, _why in the hell is Weasel here! _He thought to him self.

"There is no one here named Janie!" Ron growled.

Hermione walked up to Ron, "I told you I go by Janie around my Muggle friends, Danny it's good to see you, where's Abby?"

"Now who's Abby?" Ron said getting confused.

"Abby is my friend, and Danny's girlfriend, they are picking me up for a work function." Hermione said the first thing that came to mind. 

"Yes do tell Danny, why isn't your girlfriend here and why were you planning on picking up my fiancée by you self," A very red faced Ron asked.

"Janie, you know Abby, she had to be early to help set up, she asked me to come get you."

"Ron, I have to go, I can't be late, please go I will owl you, Please." 

"Fine what ever," Ron walked out the door, stopped turned around grabbed Hermione and kissed her long and good. It took all of Draco's might to not hurt Ron.

He was walking and whispered to Danny.

"I will be watching you, keep your hands off my woman," With that he walked out of sight and apparated away.

A moment later he appeared at his Best friend's house, it was the early morning.

"Harry I need your help," He said loudly as he burst into his bedroom. 

"Ron, get the hell out of my room, you git!" Ginny Potter yelled from her bed.

"Sod off Gin, I need Harry's help,"

"What is it Ron," A sleepy Harry asked.

"I need you to find some back ground information on an American Muggle, can you do it?" He asked hastily.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a few days," Harry said.

Ron was so red, he could make a tomato jealous, he didn't trust this Danny character, and he was going to make sure he was who is claimed to be.

Draco followed Hermione out of her apartment. She kept looking around making sure Ron was nowhere to be found.

"Janie, relax, we weren't followed. Besides where we are going he can't follow." Draco said with that captivating smirk.

They pulled into a parking garage not from Hermione's flat. He got out and walked over to her door and helped her step out.

"We are doing a side long apperation, hang on," he told her and Hermione felt the all too familiar pull in her navel.

She felt dizzy; she kept her eyes closed to fight away the nausea that threatened her. She inhaled deeply. She smelled sea air. She opened her eyes; they were at a beautiful beach. Draco grabbed her hand and led her to the waters edge.

"Ah Senor Mallgren, welcome to Ensanada," The short dark man said. 

"Ensanada, as in Mexico?" She asked Draco curiously.

"Of course love," Draco said with a rare smile.

He led her to a small candle lit table for two.

"Ah Senor Mallgren, you told me you were bring some one special, but you didn't tell me she was beyond beautiful." The short man said.

Hermione blushed.

"Senior Ramirez, may I introduce you to Janie Granger," Malfoy said politely.

"Senorita Granger, it is a pleasure to meet you, what can I get you this evening." He said as he kissed her hand softly.

Before Hermione has could answer Draco spoke.

"We will start with the flautas, as an appetizer, then for the main course we will have Chili Reanos, for desert your world famous fried ice cream."

"Ah, all good choices," Senior Ramirez said before he left the two to them selves.

"Drake, this is beautiful, I can't believe you went thorough all this trouble for me." Hermione said.

"I am happy to do it. It would have been better if the Weasel…" Draco began.

"No Drake, I am here with you. I don't want to think about him ever, and I only want you," She said with a beautiful smile that took his breath away.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, seeing him again made me realize that I could never spend me life with him. Besides, you are the only one I have ever had feelings for." She said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Draco felt as if he could fly. They ate their meal in a comfortable silence.

Once desert was finished Draco grabbed her hand and led her for a walk down the beach.

"Janie, I have missed you so much," he said softly.

"I've miss you too," she said happily.

Suddenly Draco's face got serious.

"No Janie, I have missed you so much, you were the only thing that kept me going everyday. You didn't know this at the time, but during one of our secret meetings I paid that Creevy kid to take our picture," He said as he pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Actually, I did know. After you left I was depressed for weeks straight. Colin noticed and he gave me a copy of this picture" She opened her purse and pulled out a warn picture.

Draco drew his lips to her and kissed her softly and held he close as they began to dance at sunset to music that seemed to float around them.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful ****  
****Stop me and steal my breath. ****  
****Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky ****  
****never revealing their depth. ****  
****Tell me that we belong together, ****  
****Dress it up with the trappings of love. ****  
****I'll be captivated; ****  
****I'll hang from your lips, ****  
****Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above **

Hermione laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes wishing this moment would never end.

**I'll be your crying shoulder, ****  
****I'll ll be with the trappings of love ****  
****I'll be better when I'm older, ****  
****I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

Draco looked into Hermione eyes, as if to tell her that he would be all those things

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof ****  
****As we lie awake in my bed. ****  
****You're my survival, you're my living proof. ****  
****My love is alive not dead. ****  
****Tell me that we belong together. ****  
****Dress it up with the trappings of love. ****  
****I'll be captivated,**  
**I'll hang from your lips, ****  
****Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

He kissed her softly on the lips.

**I'll be your crying shoulder, ****  
****I'll ll be with the trappings of love ****  
****I'll be better when I'm older, ****  
****I'll be the greatest fan of your life. ****  
**

He knew from that moment he would be everything Hermione ever needed, he would never let her go again

**I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead. ****  
****Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said ****  
****Hermione saw the pain in his eyes, she saw the inner turmoil.**

She smiled at him and he sighed, at that moment all his worries vanished. He felt whole again.

**I'll be your crying shoulder, ****  
****I'll ll be with the trappings of love ****  
****I'll be better when I'm older, ****  
****I'll be the greatest fan of your life. ****  
**

As the music slowly faded he held her in his arms and they watched the sun finish setting.

They stayed on the beach for hours, the held each other, eventually falling sleeping. During the night Draco conjured a blanket to keep them warm.

Draco woke at sun up with Hermione in his arms. He could stay this way forever, but he knew she has to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Hermione, Draco, anything that is familiar, though the song in the chapter is solely mine and I would appreciate if you wold not use it unless permission is granted.**

**A/N thank you to all my reviewers! I know this is a long time coming but I was having some personal issues, hopefully all is resolved now**

**CHAPTER 4**

**  
**He kissed her softly and she began to stir. He kissed her again, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning Love," he said softly.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you for the rest of my life, you have work and I have a set at the coffee house at noon. Bring a change of casual clothes we are going out again."

He helped her off the sand and then apparated to his car. He drove her home, watched her go inside, then he drove away with a smile on his face.

Hermione got to work and could not wipe the stupid smile off her face. She was in a good mood and nothing could bring her down. She walked in to the small news office, and went straight to her office, sat down and just stared out the window.

"Hello, earth to Janie!' A woman yelled from the door.

"Oh Dear, Abby you gave me a fright! How long have you been there?" A startled Hermione asked.

"Long enough to know something good happened this weekend."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Hermione denied.

"Oh spill it Janie!"

"Fine, come in and shut the door!"

Abby came in and Hermione told her everything that happened last night, including her plans to tell Ron the engagement is off.

"So I guess you don't want this then?" She said she handed a box to Hermione.

She opened it and found a note. It read. _To Mione from Ron. __  
_  
It was a small box of chocolate. She loved chocolate and grabbed one and took a big bite, but immediately spit it out.

"Ugh Coconut! Disgusting, I hate coconut, Ron should know that by now." She picked up another one and bit the corner off. One by one she tried all of them. "They are all coconut! Bleh, now I have to go brush my teeth, Ron is so dense some times!"

She ran to the door to use the restroom, once she opened the door she nearly collided with a man caring a large vase of yellow roses, Hermione's favorites.

"Delivery for a Miss Janie Granger." The man said.

"That's me, who are they from?" She asked.

"They are signed D.M."

"Thank you I will take them," she grabbed the flowers from the man and went to shut the door, her coconut problem forgotten.

"Miss, this isn't it." 10 More men walked into her small office and put dozens upon dozens of roses in her room. Once they were all gone Hermione read the card that came with the first one.

_Janie, ___

_A single rose for every moment I have thought of you this past hour." ___

_D.M._

Hermione sighed. "Who are they from," a very impressed looking Abby asked. 

"They guy I told you about, from last night. He is so thoughtful, I told him 10 years ago that my all time favorite flower is a yellow rose, and he remembered. I have told Ron 100 times since we were 11 that I hate coconut, and he can never remember. I guess it is a good thing I am not going to stay with him."

Abby left shortly thereafter, Hermione took a good look at the room, and sighed as she began to write her letter to Ron.

Right around lunchtime she finished her letter she wrapped it and sealed. She hurried to her flat and sent the letter off with Paige, her carmel color owl, then she hurried to the coffee shop. And hid in the back, she didn't want Draco to know she was here.

Jus then Danny Mallgren walked up on stage and perched him self on the stool.

"Thank you all very much, this is a song I have been working on for some time, and nowI finally have an ending."

He slowly strummed the guitar.

**I was broken down, torn to pieces, afraid to show my love. ****  
****I hid out, Ran down, Ignored the called from above. ****  
****I can't be trusted; I hurt you too many times. ****  
****The words everyone heard were only practiced lines.**

**_You were my angel, my saving grace _****_  
_****_I would move heaven and hell to see the smile on your face._**

**I was ashamed of what I'd done. ****  
****He was the father, the Lord, I was just the son. ****  
****I couldn't come back, I couldn't face him. ****  
****So I came here, waiting for my live to begin.**

**_You were my angel, my saving grace _****_  
_****_I would move heaven and hell to see the smile on your face._**

**10 Years I waited to be a man. ****  
****I never stepped up, I don't think I can. ****  
****You came back in my life, now I'm finally free. ****  
****No longer afraid to show my self, I am me. ****  
****You made this happen, my dream's come true. ****  
****It wasn't my doing, it was solely you.**

**_You were my angel, my saving grace _****_  
_****_I would move heaven and hell to see the smile on your face._**

**You made my heart light, you made me a man. ****  
****And here and now I promise to do all I can. ****  
****I love you too much, no words can describe. ****  
****The nights I spent without you, the tears that I've cried. ****  
****You are my everything, my world, my love, my soul. ****  
****I promise from the depths of my heart my love for you I'll show.**

**_You are my angel, my saving grace _****_  
_****_I didn't moved Heaven and Hell but I finally saw the smile on your face._**

Danny finished the song, and he had a beautiful smile on his face. The crowd applauded loudly. Hermione quickly ran from the shop all the way back to her flat and cried her self to sleep.

Two hours later Hermione's phone was ringing off the hook. She dragged her self out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello," She said weakly in to the receiver,

"Janie, its Abby, why didn't you come back?" A worried sounding Abby asked.

"Abby, I can't talk; I am taking some time away from the office, email me my work please." Hermione said and she hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

Draco just finished his second set and the coffee house. He walked to the back alley and apperated to his home. He wrote Hermione a quick note and sent it off with his owl.

He smiled and went to get ready for his date.

Twenty minutes later Hermione, who was all cried out heard a tapping on her window. She walked to it and let the bird in and took the note.

_Janie, _

_I'll pick you up at your office at 5:00. I can't wait to see you again._

_Drake_

Hermione sighed and scribbled a note back to Draco.

_Drake,_

_Change of plans; pick me up at my flat_

_Love,_

_Janie_

Hermione sent the letter out and went for a long soak in the tub.

She let all her worries, fears, and apprehensions leave her and melt away in the tub.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter World, Cried

**CHAPTER 5**

To Hermione's surprise they landed in a one bedroom flat.

"Welcome to my flat," Danny said as he gave her a quick tour.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" She asked after the tour was over.

"Well you see I want to show you how I live my life now, so tonight we are

having a night in, with movies, games and pizza." He said with a smirk.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "That sounds wonderful."

They spent the next hour playing cheesy board games before the pizza arrived.

They both got comfortable on the couch and Draco popped in the first move. A chick flick, or so he called it. Hermione never had time for television, let alone movies, so she had never seen this Cinderella spin off called Ever After. She was entranced by the movie, so much that she didn't notice Draco's eyes on her the entire time.

_She looks so beautiful, I can't let her out of my life again_, he thought to him self, and he watched tears fall from Hermione's eyes during an emotional scene.

He turned his attention back to the movie and tried his damnedest to keep his eyes off of the gorgeous woman to his right.

Once the movie was over, Hermione has a huge smile on her face, she looked over at Draco.

"Thank you, that was a wonderful movie," Hermione leaned in and hugged him.

They both sat, embracing one another neither wanting to part, but it was inevitable.

Hermione broke away first, "What's next?"

"Another movie, get comfy and I will pop it in."

"Wow, who would have thought Slytherin Bad-Ass Draco Malfoy would live amongst Muggles." She said jokingly.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in a playful manner.

He got back to the couch and Hermione asked, "So what's this movie called?"

"The Ring," He said simply as he put his arm around her.

This was another movie she had never seen. But she remembers Abby saying how scary it was. She was apprehensive, she helped defeat the most horrid wizards of all time, but she still got scared over a little horror movie.

They watched the movie, Draco's arms was still around her. Every time a scary part came Hermione would burry her face in his chest. Draco took advantage of this and held her close every time, before the threat was over and she would move back to her original place, next to him.

The end of the movie was coming up; the creepy looking girl began to make her way towards the camera.

Hermione got so scared she jumped into Draco's lap and was shaking. Draco held her close and turned of the movie prematurely.

"Janie, as long as I ma around I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, I love you. I always have and I always will."

Hermione looked into his ever. "Drake, I know. After all, what did you call me again? Oh yes, your Angel, your saving grace?" Hermione said not so subtly, she was waiting for the perfect moment to bring it up and now was as good as any.

It took a moment for him to register what she had said.

"Wait, you heard the song?" He asked little surprised.

She nodded; she did not trust her self to speak just yet.

"I don't know what to say, I didn't want you to hear it until it was perfect," He said a little embarrassed.

"It was perfect; you really touched my heart with that song. You made me feel so love, so cared for, and special. On one has ever made me feel so loved and safe before. Please do not change it." She said with tears of happiness falling from her eyes once again.

Draco reached up slowly and wiped her tears away.

"Drake, please sing it for me again," She said in a soft voice.

He looked deeply into her eyes; he was hoping to sing it for her in a more romantic setting.

Her suddenly got an idea and drew his wand and abruptly the flat was filled with floating candles.

He grabbed his guitar and poured his heart and soul into the song. 

Once he was finished with the song, he sat quietly, not knowing what to say.

He watched Hermione closely.

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione broke into a smile, "Drake that was amazing, I can't believe you wrote that about me." 

"Janie, it's you, it's always been you," He said quietly with a rare smile gracing his face.

The next few days Hermione felt like she was in a dream world. Draco treated her like goddess, they had more dinners both out and in. They were steadily getting closer; of course all they had done was kiss, and every night they would both retreat to their respective homes. 

Back in London, Ron was waiting for Harry to show up at the Leaky Cauldron.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime Harry walked through the front door. After getting his drink from Tom he sat down across from Ron, seeing the look of apprehension on his best mates face.

"Ron, I wasn't able to find any information on this Danny Mallgren before 2000. It was as if he appeared out of thin air.

Ron sat stunned; his doubts about this Danny character were steadily growing. Just then an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Ron.

"It's from Hermione," He said excitedly.

_Dear Ronald, ___

_I know I really haven't been in contact with you. I am sorry for that, but I came to Seattle to find my self; and I think I finally have. I am happy here. All my life everyone has expected me to act a certain way, to live my life a certain way. Everyone expected us to end up together. Never once have I truly done anything for my self, before moving here. I am tired of living up to everyone else's expectations. It's time for me to live up to my own. I wish there was an easier way to say this, but I can't marry you. I am not in love you with, you are my best friend. I know you will be upset, but please try to understand my reasoning. I am staying in Seattle, and not coming back to London. I will always love you, but not in the way you love me. ___

_Hermione_

Ron stared at the letter in disgust, _who in the hell does she think she is?_ He thought bitterly to him self.

"Ron what's wrong mate?" Harry asked in a concerned tone.

Ron shook his head, "Everything," He said angrily before handing the letter to Harry.

Harry read the letter twice before finally speaking.

"Ron, you don't think there is someone else do you?" Harry asked carefully.

Ron's eyes grew three times their size, "Well, now I do!" He yelled and stood up in a fury, knocking over his stool and stomping out of the bar.

Harry quickly caught up to him, "Ron wait, where are you going?"

"To Seattle," He yelled over his shoulder.

"Are you coming back?" Harry asked.

"Not unless she is with me!" He said before he apparated away.

He ended up at the Burrow, startling Mrs. Weasley, who took one look at her son and knew something was the matter.

"Ronald, dear, what ever is the matter?"

"She called off the engagement," He said in a defeated tone.

"Oh, dear, I am so sorry, but maybe it is for the best, her heart has really never been in it."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"For the best? I am not letting go she means too much to me, I am going to get her back if it is the last thing I do." He said angrily. 

"Ronald Bilious Weasley, now you listen here, Hermione is a reasonable girl, if she decided it was time to end things, and then you must respect her wished! You can not make some one love you!" Mommy said in a huff.

"I am going with or without your blessing," Ron yelled and ran to his room. He was a 26 year old man who still lived with his parents. He threw some clothes in a duffel and apparated away.

Hermione was sitting in her office when Abby came bursting through her door. "Janie, there is a red headed man yelling at the front desk, asking for Hermione, what should I do?" A nervous Abby asked.

"Oh no, Just send him in here," Hermione said and she quickly pulled out her cell and dialed Drake.

"Hello Gorgeous!" Drake's cheery voice came through the receiver.

"I have to cancel our date, Ron is here," She said sadly.

"What the hell, I thought you ended the engagement?" An upset Drake asked.

"I did, I will call you once he leaves, I Love…"Right then Ron burst in…"The prints we will use them in next weekend edition," She quickly hung up.

"Ronald, what in heavens name are you doing here?" A startled Hermione asked.

"I want an explanation!" He bellowed.

"How much more of an explanation can I give you?" She said her anger rising.

"You can't leave me; I won't allow it, quite this silly charade and come home with me now!" He said in a threatening tone.

"You won't allow it? What in the hell makes you think you can tell me what to do!" She said bravely.

"Because we were meant for each other!" He steamed.

"Meant for each other? How in the hell did you come to that conclusion?" Hermione yelled.

"We've loved each other since 4th year; we are perfect for on another!" A fuming Ron huffed.

"No Ron, you have loved me since 4th year. How could you possibly even begin to think we were perfect together, huh?" She said dejectedly. 

"Well… I ….Um," Ron stumbled over his words.

"What's my favorite flower?" Hermione asked.

"Daises?" He guessed.

Wrong! Yellow Roses! What's my favorite candy?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Coconut filled chocolate," he said proudly.

"UGGGHHH, I hate coconut, its Chocolate covered Walnuts! What's my favorite Color?"

"Pink?" He said hesitantly.

"Pink! Pink! You've got to be kidding me. For your information it happens to be green" She said with an up turned nose.

"Why all the questions, just admit you were wrong and come home to London and we can forge you ever made this horrid choice." Ron said calmly.

"You still don't get it do you? I don't love you. I don't want to be with you. London isn't my home anymore, this is! I'm not coming back. Now leave me alone!" She yelled and ran out of her office and all the way back to her flat. She cast an Anti-Apparation ward and closes off her Flow connection. She pulled out her cell and dialed Abby.

"The Seattle Bean, this is Abby Winston." The Chipper voice said over the line.

"Abby, its Janie is he gone?" she asked with a hitch in her voice.

"Yes, but not before he said he would be back with reinforcements." She said unevenly.

"Reinforcements?" She asked.

"Yeah, he mentioned the name Harry?" Abby said confusedly.

"Thanks Abby, I will see you on Monday, email; me if anything comes up." Hermione said as she quickly disconnected the line and dialed Draco. 

"Janie, are you alright love?" He asked she never called him between sets. 

"Yes, but I need you, where can I meet you, I need a place where he can't find me?"

"Apparate to my flat, I'll meet you there after my last set." He said. 

"Okay," She said and hung up the phone and packed a small back and apparated to Draco's flat. She found her self shaking.

_Am I scared of Ron?_ She asked her self. She knew the answer, but didn't know why. Ron had always been protective of her, which any one could construe as jealously, but he never stepped over the boundary. She knew he would not give her up easily, but there was something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on.

Before she has a chance to dwell any further Draco arrived with a pop. 

"Sorry love, I had to finish my set, so tell me what happened?" He said in a loving voice.

Hermione explained everything that happened to him.

"Well then we are going to my Manor and I will not take no for ant answer," He said with a sly smile, letting her know she was not really forcing her.

She smiled back and grabbed her bag and they apparated to the manor. 

Meanwhile, back in London Ron was fuming as he relayed the story to Harry

"And she had the never to say she didn't love me. That damn Yankee Muggle has turned her against me!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, we don't know anything for sure, maybe she had just changed her mind about the wedding." Harry said logically.

"Bullocks! I am going to get her back, and you are going to help!" He said with a scary smile on his face.

"I am?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, no come n we have to plan," Ron said as he dragged Harry out of the Pub.

Hermione was exhausted; she hardly made the trek up to the guest bedroom and was asleep no more than thirty seconds after her head hit the pillow. Five minutes later Draco came up with some warm milk for her.

He noticed she was sleeping, he sighed and tucked her in, he then turned to leave the room.

Drake please don't leave, I don't want to be alone tonight," A sleepy Hermione requested.

"Janie, I am not sure that is such a good idea. I mean we haven't even…" He trailed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter, never have never will.

A/N: I everyone, here is the next update, this time next week I will be in Sunny California(Back Home) so there might be a lull in the updating. Please do not get too mad!

Chapter 7

"No, not like that, just lay with me please," She said nearly begging. 

Draco saw the look of sheer terror on her face and he quickly complied, and soon they both were in a deep sleep.

Around three in the morning Draco woke to use the loo, after finishing and washing his hands he heard a scream coming from Hermione's room, he quickly ran to the door.

She was standing in the corner of the room cowering in fear.

"Ron please don't hurt me, I promise not to question you again!" She begged on her hands and knees.

Her hand flew to her face.

"Please Ron, don't hit me again. I am sorry," She paused as if she was listening to some one.

"Please don't make me say it," she said in a small voice.

Another Pause.

"I love you, no one could ever please me like you do," She said just above a whisper.

Another pause.

"Oh God, please don't make me do that!" She had the most terrified look on her face.

Her hand flew to her face yet again, tears sprung from her closed eyes. 

She slowly started to remove her clothes.

Draco has seen enough. He walked over to her and gently shook her awake. 

"Janie, wake up love." She said softly.

Hermione's eyes flew open.

"Drake, why are we out of bed?" she said with a slight confusion to her face.

"You mean you don't remember?" He asked, now he was confused.

"No," She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Janie, did the Weasel ever hit you?" He asked slowly.

Hermione looked shocked, "No, Ron may have a temper, but he would never hit me!"

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptically

"Yes, no can we please go back to sleep?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course Love," Draco said as the two went to bed.

Only Draco could not sleep, he could not get the scene he has just witnessed out of his mind.

He watched the sunrise out of the window. Something was not right. But Hermione would not lie to him. He racked his brain, but could not come up with an answer. He finally dismissed it as a nightmare. But, still he had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him something definitely was not right.

"How long have you been awake?"

Draco snapped out his thought "Uh, it doesn't matter; now that you are awake we will have breakfast and go ridding." He said happily.

An hour later they were on their respective horses. Draco on a large black one named Midnight. Hermione was ridding a smaller one named Shadow.

They were trotting along rather quickly when Draco stopped and took them off the path to a small pond; Draco conjured a blanket and sat by the pond watching the ducks go after the fish. Draco reached out and stroked Hermione's face.

She suddenly felt like she was dreaming, and what she saw shocked her to no end.

She saw her self and Ron, near a pond. He was touching her face; she felt uncomfortable and backed away. His face contorted and he grabbed her roughly and began to force him self upon her.

Hermione did remember the day at the pond, it was about three years ago, but this never happened.

She was snapped back into reality to see Draco in front of her not Ron. 

"Janie, what's the matter?" A very concerned looking Draco asked. 

"Drake, I do not feel well, can we go back to the house?" She asked, she felt completely drained.

Hermione got back to her room and collapsed on her bed and fell instantly to sleep.

Draco was pacing his study. Something was definitely up. He summoned his female house elf.

"Biddy," He called.

With a pop a small house elf appeared.

"Yes Master, what can Biddy do for you?"

"Biddy, I need you to go to Hermione's room, if she makes so much as a tiny noise I want to be informed." Draco said as kindly as possible in his upset state.

"Yes Master," the elf said as she disappeared.

Back in Hermione's room she was having another dream, but this was more like a memory, Hermione and Ron were on a date. They had just gotten back to a surprisingly empty Burrow.

Ron suddenly grabbed her and began to kiss her.

This she remembered.

Then he began to grope her chest.

"Ron, I told you I am not ready for that!" She yelled.

What! That never happened. Her subconscious screamed.

"Do you want to be a virgin forever?" He snickered.

"Yes, until I am married, you know that!" She yelled.

"Hermione you are 23! Live for once!" Ron screamed and attacked her neck with his lips and teeth.

Hermione desperately tried to push him off. He was much too strong for her. 

Ron pushed her back against the table.

"I've waited long enough for this! Now you are going to be good and let me have it." He said vehemently as he pushed her back against the table.

"Like hell I am!" She screamed and slapped him hard in the face.

"You are going to pay for that!" Ron spat, as he drew his wand and an invisible force held her town to the table.

Ron then brutally had his was with her.

"No it can't be, I'm still a virgin," She muttered in her sleep. 

Biddy's eyes grew big as she apparated to her master.

"Master, Miss Hermione is saying things in her sleep!" Biddy said as soon as she appeared in front of Draco.

Draco ran the entire was to her room. Once inside Hermione was wide awake sitting on the top of her bed rocking back and forth while muttering. 

"Not true, still a virgin, not true still a virgin, not true still a virgin, not true still a virgin," over and over again.

"Janie!" Draco called out as he ran to her side.

She gave him no answer, she kept rocking back and forth, and muttering the same thing over and over again.

Draco was now at her side, "Janie snap out of it," He said to her.

Still she would not break. She was getting worse.

He reached out and touched her on the shoulder.

Hermione was shocked out of her trance.

She looked utterly confused, "Drake, what's going on, what am I doing in bed?" She asked.

"Janie, you were just rocking back and forth and muttering something.

"What was I saying?" She asked, not remembering.

"You kept saying 'Not true, still a virgin,' over and over again." Draco said.

"What why would I..." She began before it all came flooding back to her. She saw and felt everything all over again, she finally broke. 

"Oh Drake, it was terrible," She cried in his arms.

He petted her hair and spoke to her. "I'm here love, the dream can't hurt you." He said calmingly.

It struck her, of course! Dreams can't hurt you, in a dream you can feel no physical pain! She had to know, she pulled away from Draco. 

"Drake, I am sorry this is something I have to do, I will be back when I figure this out!" She grabbed her purse. "Don't worry, I will be safe, I'll be back soon."

"Janie wait, Ill come with you!" He half begged.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do by my self." She said as she apparated away.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is familiar, but I do own Abby and the song from a few chapters back.

Okay thank you everyone for reviewing. I would be doing individual reviews but I am on my lap top and it is hard to write.

ATTENTION

I am going out of town (back home to So. Cali) and that is why I am updating early. The next update most likely will not be until after September 8th. Well please read and review.

Chapter 8

Hermione appeared in front of a large desk without looking up the woman behind the desk spoke.

"Welcome to St. Mungos, Non-Life Threatening Illness Division. I'm Mindy, how can I hope you?" The woman finished her duties without looking up.

"Yes, I need to see a healer right away!" Hermione said the urgency creeping back up into her voice.

"There is a two hour wait, name please?' The blonde asked.

Hermione looked around the room, she knew what she was about to so was wrong, but she had to, "Hermione Granger." She said calmly and clearly. 

"Thank you Miss Granger, if you will have a seat…" The girl finally looked and, "The Hermione Granger?" she asked.

"In the flesh," Hermione replied with a laugh.

"Well for you Miss Granger, I will put you at the top of the list." 

Hermione looked relieved. "Thank you Mindy, would you mind if we kept this between the two of us?" Hermione asked the woman.

"Anything Miss Granger, after all you helped defeat, he who must not be named." Mindy said with a big cheesy smile.

"Could you possibly drop the use of my real name?" Hermione asked politely, she was starting to draw attention.

"Sure, what would you like to be called?" Mindy asked in her high pitched voice.

Hermione thought for a moment, "Janie, Janie Mallgren" She smiled happily before the nasally voice of Mandy snapped her back to reality. 

"Alright then Ms. Mallgren you may wait in exam room three, the healer will be with you shortly.

"Thank you Mindy," Hermione said before she quickly set off for the room. 

After a few minutes of waiting the door opened and the healer walked in looking over her notes.

"Okay Miss. Mallgren, what seems to be…" The healer stopped in mid-sentence when she looked up and noticed Hermione in the room. 

"Hermione when did you get back in town and what's with the name?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, I didn't know you worked here." Hermione said nervously.

"I started last month," Ginny said casually.

"Oh well, it was good seeing you. I better get going," Hermione said as she headed for the door.

"Wait, Hermione obviously something is wrong if you apparated all the way here from America" Ginny stood her ground with her hands glued to her hips.

"Gin, I can't its too personal." Hermione had to get out of there she felt as if the walls were closing in on her.

"Hermione, I'm a healer, I can put all personal feeling aside, besides if you came to town and didn't stop by I just might have to tell Mum you came to town and didn't stop by," She said in a stern tone.

"Oh fine, but you can't tell anyone, not Harry, not your mum, and especially not Ron," Hermione said seriously.

"Okay deal," Ginny said in a professional tone.

"First let's start off with why you are here" Ginny said as she settled into her Healer routine.

"Well it's complicated, I don't know of any magical hospitals in Seattle, so I had no other choice than to come here," the usually calm and collected Hermione fidgeted.

"Why did you need a magical hospital?" Ginny said in an even tone. 

"Because Muggle technology can't help me." Hermione said quietly.

"Okay what's the problem?" Ginny asked.

Tears began to from in her eyes, "Gin you know that I am a firm believer in waiting to have sex until marriage right?" Hermione asked in a meek voice.

"Of course, everyone knows that." Ginny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well up until an hour ago I believed I was a virgin. That was until I had a dream, but it wasn't a dream, more like a repressed memory. In that memory, I was ra.. I was rap…, I was violated." She said as the first tear rolled down her face.

Ginny gasped, "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"

"I'm pretty sure. I wanted to know if you could run some tests, you know to check…" Hermione trailed off.

"Of course, just lay down here and I will be back, I need to get the potions."

Ginny left the room and Hermione lay down on the exam table, the butterflies going rampant in her stomach.

She did a few breathing exercises to help calm her nerves and before she new it Ginny was back with three vials of different color potions. 

"Okay this is simple enough, I need to you to take the first green potion to calm your nerves, then I am going to said a prep incantation, then the blue vial, I will say the actual incantation then you will take the red vial. The results will play out like a memory on this wall; you will be able to see the actual moment the incident took place, like you were watching a Muggle Telemavision." Ginny said.

"Now are you sure you want to go through with this, it will be like reliving the entire experience." Ginny said feeling sorry for her best friend.

"Yes, but Ginny no matter what you see you have to promise that you will tell no one of this." Hermione stated firmly.

I know, now here take this green potion." Ginny said and the entire process took less than five minutes.

Ginny watched as the potions took effect.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you all for being so patient. I am back from my vacation, and I am busy as hell, please forgive the lateness of this update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything you recognize!

**Chapter 9**

Hermione felt as if 1,000 butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. She watched as the pictures started forming on the wall.

Ginny gasped at what she saw. Hermione didn't want to relive the pain; she shut her eyes tightly, refusing to look.

She knew once it was finally over, because Ginny began to weep.

"Oh, Hermione I am so sorry," Ginny wailed and Hermione finally opened her eyes.

"So it's true, Ron really ra… raped me?" She stuttered.

Ginny couldn't speak, she had just witnessed her very own brother rape her best friend.

"Hermione as much as I love my brother, he has to be turned in, we have to report him to the Ministry." Ginny said slowly and deliberately. 

"No" Hermione yelled, "You promised! Let me handle this on me own, I need to, Gin please." Hermione said.

Ginny debated this, but she eventually relented. "Fine, but if the situations gets worse, I will have to report him." Ginny said in her best healer voice.

"I understand, Thanks Gin," Hermione said as she apperated back to her room in Draco's Manor.

Draco was pacing back and forth in Hermione's room, frantic with worry. When a sudden pop made him freeze with apprehension.

"Janie, bloody hell, I was worried about you, where have…" Draco began but stopped mid sentence when he saw the state Hermione was in.

Her hair was matted to her head, she had dried tears on her face, and all of her light makeup was smeared all over her face.

"Janie, baby come here," He walked to her and she took a step back. 

"Janie, what's wrong, what happened?" A very worried Draco asked. 

"Drake, I'm sorry, I have to figure out what I am going to do on my own, and I'm just not comfortable around anyone now." Hermione said as she ran to grab her bag.

"Janie wait, please don't leave." Draco said.

"I have too," Hermione said with a hollow sounding voice.

"Please just talk to me," Draco said in a last ditch effort to keep her from running off.

"Okay, but you are not convincing me to stay." She said defensively. 

"Fine, for starters where did you go?" Draco asked.

"St Mungos," Hermione said simply.

"Why did you go there?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I don't know of any magical hospitals here, and I couldn't go to a Muggle hospital." She said avoiding the subject matter at hand. 

"Why couldn't you go to a Muggle hospital?" Draco asked, he knew she was skirting around the real reason and he was determined to find out why without pushing her too hard in her fragile state.

"Because muggles couldn't help with my problem," She said, as she started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"What is this problem you were having that made you leave here so suddenly?" Draco said, there was no way she could avoid this question.

Hermione held her mouth closed, she couldn't tell Draco, he would think less of her, not to mention he would kill Ron.

"I can't tell you." She said firmly

"Can't tell me, or won't tell me?" He said.

"I am just not ready to tell you yet, please respect that, I will tell you when I think the time is right." She said softly.

"That's understandable, but do you really have to leave?" He said as he reached out to tuck a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes, she flinched at this.

"Yes, I am sorry I have to go, please do not look for me, or contact me." She said and with a pop she was gone.

She reached her flat and collapsed on her bed and instantly reached a fitful sleep. A few hours later she was awoken by the sound of a window breaking.

She jumped up from her bed and reached for her wand, she couldn't find it anywhere. She ran in the closet and grabbed the next best thing, her trusty wooden baseball bat. She slowly opened the door and crept out into the living room.

She was suddenly hit with a freezing spell.

"Gosh Mione you were hard to find, you know I do not like when you play hard to get." Ron said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Ron what in the bloody hell are you doing here, I can't believe..." He shot a silencing spell at her.

Hermione felt terrified, but only for a brief moment, something in side of her snapped. She was now seething in anger, how dare he hurt her like that, she is Hermione Granger, she can take anything that comes here way. She knew just how to handle this.

"Now Mione, if I take off the Silencing spell do you promise not to scream?" Ron asked.

She smiled at him sweetly and nodded. He removed the silencing spell. 

"Good, now when are you going to stop playing hard to get love bunny." He said as approached her.

"Ron," she said calmly, "I'm not coming home with you, we are over." She said simply.

"No, were not, I love you and we are going to get married." He said. 

Hermione was biting her tongue so hard she could taste blood.

"Ron," She said through gritted teeth, "I'm not going to marry you, I left London to get away from you."

"C'mon sweetie, stop toying with me," he reached out and stroked her face; it took all of Hermione's will power not to punch him square in the jaw, and still considering she was frozen.

"Ron step away from me," She said forcefully.

"Mione stop being silly I would never hurt you." He said with a little annoyance attached to his voice.

That was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back, she had enough. 

"You would never hurt me?" she said in a high pitched tense voice. 

"No never," Ron said in a sweet voice.

"So you never raped me at the Burrow?" She was surprised at the strength in her voice.

"Who told you such a lie," A now nervous looking Ron asked.

"Please Ron, even Lockhart got caught eventually, so tell me how many times was it? Once, twice, more?" She said now more angry then she had ever been.

"Fine!" Ron threw his hands up in the air, "I admit it, but I am sorry, I've changed, I've changed I would never do that to you, I have grown." He said smugly.

"A hard on hardly counts as Personal Growth, Ron." Hermione smirked.

SMACK 

Ron had just smacked Hermione across her face, and she fell hard to the floor.

"You Bitch, don't you ever do that again!" Ron seethed.

"Or what Ron? You'll hit me, or rape me? Been there done that, try something original." She said while still holding her cheek. 

Ron reached back and punched her square in the jaw but in doing so his wand flew across the room and he went to retrieve it.

Hermione was scared, she didn't have her wand, and no way to contact any one, she tried to stand up but fell flat on her bum and hit something hard in her back pocket. 'My mobile' she yelled to her self, but how could she make a call without Ron noticing.

She whipped out the phone and sent a quick text, then quickly laid back down pretending to be knocked out.

Meanwhile... 

Draco was pacing his room once again, he had a horrible feeling. His mobile staring ringing. He looked and saw a text had come in. "Probably just someone from work," he said to him self, but changed his mind and quickly read it.

Ron is in my flat help!

Draco's eyes grew wide and he quickly apparated to Hermione's flat.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: ( I do not own Harry Potter) so sad for me!

A/N Well the long awaited update! Thank you all so much, I would have had it up hours ago, but after I got my new car we went to watch the UFC pay-per view fight. and Hughes one! YAY Oh and incase you are wondering I got a 2000 Dodge Ram 1500. it is sooo awesome! Okay on with the story!

Chapter 10

He apparated just inside the front door, there across the room he saw the weasel savagely ripping Hermione's clothes off.

Draco heart was racing a million miles an hour. His love was hurting, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he insulted Ron, (Hey, old habits die hard)

"Oi Weasel! What can't you get a girl to give you any willingly?" Draco yelled out trying to hide the panic in his voice.

Ron froze; he knew that voice, "Malfoy," he spat with out so much as turning around.

"What are you doing here trying to hurt and torment my fiancée?" Ron growled still not even looking at Draco.

"No you bloody fool, I am here to protect my girlfriend you some crazed ex who looks strikingly like a red rodent." Draco said smugly, all the while trying to restrain him self.

Ron's eyes widened from the shock of Draco's words and he whipped around to face him. He mouth hung open and he pointed an angry finger at Draco.

"You! You're that bloody Muggle!" Ron yelled.

"Wow you must have gotten stupider over the last 10 years; I am a P-U-R-EB-L-O-O-D." He said slowly and deliberately as if talking to a handicapped person.  
Hermione has watched the entire exchange without either noticing that she was not unconscious.

Hermione watched as Ron drew his wand and he said, "Hermione is my Ferret Boy! You or anyone else can ever take her away from me Avad..."Hermione eyes widened and she quickly kicked Ron behind his knee, and watched and he toppled over and wasn't able to finish the spell.

Draco realizing what has just happened quickly drew his wand, stunned Ron and ran to Hermione.

"Janie, are you…" he stopped short when he noticed he had a black eye and a busted lip." He concerned gentle features turned into pure rage and hatred. He whipped around and jumped on Ron.

"Ron, son of a bitch, no good filthy piece of wizard trash" Draco said between punches. "Never come near Hermione again on I will kill you." Draco kept punching Ron.

Hermione went to Draco and pried him away from Ron. "Drake, he's not worth it leave him be!" Hermione yelled.

Draco turned an unreadable face to her. "Janie, look what he did to you, he deserves much more then I am giving him." Draco said with a sudden sadness in his eyes.

Hermione looked upon the man she loved. She knew he was only trying to protect her.  
"I know love, but he deserves much more then you can do. I need to make s quick flow call. Still unable to find her wand she asked Draco to re-enable the flow network.  
As Hermione made a call in the fireplace Draco said glaring at Ron. Ron began speaking softly so only Draco could hear.

"You think you've won, well this is far from being over ferret fuck!" 

Draco suppressed his rage, solely for Hermione, "Yes, as a matter of fact I have." Draco said victoriously.

"Keep dreaming, this is far from being over, Hermione will always belong to me." He said in a low hiss.

"Keep dreaming, she hates you," Draco said his temperature rising.

"She didn't hate me when she was screaming my name every time we made love," Ron said manically.

Draco was biting his lip so hard he was drawing blood, he couldn't loose his temper.

"What the Amazing Bouncing Ferret has no come back, so you admit it, you could never please Hermione like I did over and over!"  
Draco took a few deep breaths and ignored Ron. He would not let trash like that upset him so.

"She never have you willingly, she will always be afraid that you will hurt her, I have taken her innocence, and she will never make love to you like she did to me," Ron said with a smile on his lips.  
Draco had enough, he stood and prepared to draw wand when Hermione voice broke his train of thought. "Thank you, I will wait your further instructions," signally the call was ending.

"Listen you disgusting being of filth. What you did to her was nothing short of rape. You took advantage of you of your best friends, the reserve special spots for sum like you in hell, and I intend to see to it that to get there sooner rather than later." Draco hissed as Hermione walked up shakily.

"Draco, please get Weasley on his feet." She said in mock bravery.

Once Ron was on his feet he spoke, "Hermione ends this now and come home with me." Ron said.

SMACK 

"I never want to see you again, you used me, hit me and raped me, and I hope you rot." She said as she grabbed on to both of them and they were instantly transported to via port key.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When the three landed, Hermione looked up to see a very stern looking Ginny Weasley, in a stance that could rival Mrs. Weasley's.

"Took you long enough Hermione," Ginny said then looked at her brother.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, how dare you do all those hurtful things to Hermione," Ginny said as she reached out and slapped him across the face, "As far as I am concerned you are no longer my brother." Ginny said turning and finally noticing the other man in the room.

"Oh my, forgive my temper, I am Ginny Potter, Hermione's best friend, and you are?" Ginny extended her arm to the oddly familiar man. 

Draco didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure it was wise to reveal him self.

"Uh Janie..." He stuttered.

"Drake its fine, Ginny won't tell anyone, you can trust her." Hermione look at the man adorningly. Ginny watched their exchange with amusement.

"I know who you are Mini Weasley," Draco said as he looked down trying to hide his blush.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Draco Malfoy! What in the bloody hell is going on, I thought you were dead!"

"Well that does seem to be the general consensus these days." Draco said as if trying to lighten the mood.

"Wow, just wait until Harry hears about this one," Ginny said.

"No Gin, no one must know that Drake is here okay, he is just Danny Mallgren, my Muggle friend from America." Hermione said sternly. 

"Oh Fine," Ginny and the three began talking, and failed to notice that Ron's bounds had come undone; he lunged for Hermione and grabbed her wand.

Draco ran at him but Ron's words froze him on the spot.

"Come and closer and I'll kill her." He said in a low menacing tone. 

Ginny stood there gaping like a fish.

"As for you, darling little sister, I will let your little outburst slide. If you come looking for her I will kill her, leave us along and let us live our life."

"Ron please stop, I love Draco, I don't want to be with you." Hermione admitted her love for Draco aloud.

"Weasel, if you love her as much as you say you do you will let her go, you heard her she loves me and I love her too." Draco admitted her Ron.

"LIES, ALL LIES! You have brain washed her, she is my fiancée, and we are going to get married, then she is going to have my children, and there is nothing you can do to stop me, have us followed and I will kill her, because if I can't have her, no one can." Ron said as he apparated with a pop.

Hermione and Ron landed with a thud, Hermione looked at her surroundings, they were at the pond where they had their first date.

"Ron, why are you doing this?" Hermione said trying to make her voice remain even.

"Because Mia, you are mine, we are meant to be together, everyone has been telling us so, since we were eleven." Ron said staring off into the distance with a dazed smile on his face

"Ron would you listen to your self, no more than five minutes ago you heard me profess my love for another man, stop kidding your self." Hermione said wishing more than anything she was back at Draco's manor.

Ron practically flew to her side and grabbed her around her neck, "Lies, he has brain washed you into believing him, but I am going to make you see the truth, I am it for you," He said as he kissed her roughly. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Hermione felt cheap and used, she most of all felt sick to her stomach, she did the first thing she would think of, she bit his tongue hard.

Ron shrieked and pulled back; he wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned. Upon seeing this Hermione felt cold fear run down her spine and she did the only thing she could with no wand, she kicked him where in counts and ran into the woods.

Meanwhile back at St. Mungos...

"Damn it, call your famous husband already, Weasel could be doing God know what to her by now!" Draco roared.

"Yes Malfoy, and how in the hell do I tell my husband a Muggle man is in St. Mungos?" Ginny said.

"Bloody hell, I don't care tell him the truth but get him here now!" Draco yelled and pounded his fists on the wall, "I promised her I would never let him hurt her," Draco said as his shoulders began to shake, not wanting to cry in front of anyone he stood by and walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny please, I know he is your brother but he is going to hurt your best friend if we do not do something fast." Draco pleaded.

"Fine, follow me." Ginny said as she led him to her office. She buzzed her assistant, "Shanna please get my husband on the flow and tell him it is emergency I need him to apparate into my office immediately."

"Yes madam right away." Shanna said and Ginny looked over and noticed Draco was crying.

"Draco, I know Harry is the last person you want to see you upset, you may use my private bathroom and clean yourself up a bit."

Draco nodded and excused him self to the restroom. He washed his face and sat there looking in the mirror, his looked tired, the bags under his eyes were dark, and worry lines marred his once flawless face. He heard voices in Ginny's office.

"So tell me again, how Hermione's Muggle friend is in St. Mungos?" 

Crap Draco thought, he was in for it.

"He isn't Muggle, I said he couldn't do magic, he's a squib, he is a Squib friend of Hermione's from America, actually he is more than a friend, he is her boyfriend."

Draco froze on the spot. Great now Wonder Boy was going to be suspicious of him. He made a loud noise signifying that he was exiting the bathroom, but not before he remembered to hide his wand.

"Mr. Potter, how much has your wife filled you in on?" Draco said extending his hand.

Harry looked him over, he knew that he had met this man before but could not place it.

Shaking the thought from his head he shook the man's hand.

"Everything I need to know, we must work quickly, now since you can not apparate you must hold on to me." Harry said.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, he would have sworn that he heard a British accent.

Crap! Draco thought to himself, he had been spending too much time around Hermione, he need to get back into Muggle mode.

"I said Bloody girl, I wasn't sure if you wife told you that Hermione was bleeding from a wound that her ex gave her." Draco thought quickly on his feet.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all my lovely readers, it's that time again, the story is winding down. But fear not, I am the queen of twists and turns LOL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, If I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fan fiction with out any sort of compensation! LOL JK PLEASE DO NOT SUE**

CHAPTER 12

Hermione ran as fast as she could into the dank woods. She ran through the deep trenches of leaves and they crunched loudly under her feet. She ran as if her life depended on it. She ran until she could no longer hear Ron, yelling out her name in fury. She couldn't breathe, her heart was pounding in her chest, but she knew that she couldn't stop. She knew that Ron would catch her, the either imprison her or kill her. She had to find Draco, she had to survive.

She stopped under a large shady tree to rest, exhaustion took over her and she passed out.

Harry and Draco appeared with a pop in front of a run down looking home. 

"Where are we? Um… Mr. Potter," Draco had to force him self not to call him Potty.

"We are at the Weasley home, and please call me Harry," Harry said as he ushered the man forward.

Harry walked up to his in-laws home and knocked, he normally would have just walked in but seeing as he has a stranger with him he decided to be polite and knock. A moment later Mrs. Weasley opened the door. 

"Harry dear how many times do I have to tell you, there is no need…" She stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh forgive me dear, I am Molly Weasley." Molly said as she pulled Draco into a hug. "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of the Weasley's

"Actually Mum, he is not a friend of mine, I only just met him, he's a friend of Hermione's from America. I am actually here on business." Harry said a little uncomfortably.

"Oh dear, it must not be good, well what can I do for you and Hermione's friend…" Molly said

"Uh Danny, Danny Mallgren, ma'am," Draco said politely.

"Right Danny, so what seems to be the problem today?" Molly asked.

"Well you see mum, it started when Hermione left…" Harry began and reluctantly explained to Molly everything that has transpired, and all that he didn't know Draco filled in.

"Oh my!" Molly yelled and ran to her clock and fainted.

Harry rushed over to his mothers in laws side, and gently shook her awake. 

"Mum, wake up." Harry said while still lightly shaking her.

Molly began to stir. "Oh dear I am sorry, I am just worried, look the clock." Molly said as she pointed to the clock, at which point Draco walked over, the little Hermione on the clock pointer to Mortal Peril.

"Oh no, Mum is it okay if we have a look around Ron's room?" Harry asked.

"Of course dear, but if you wouldn't mind I would like to have a chat with Hermione's friend here."

Harry went up to Ron's room, which held many childhood memories for him. He began searching the room. He looked in the closet. Everything was as it always is., messy, in an organized way. The old peeling Chuddy Cannons posters hanging on the wall. Ron's bed went unmade as usual, but something on the tattered night stand caught his attention.

Meanwhile down stairs…

Molly slowly made her way over to her favorite room the kitchen. Draco being raised to be the gentleman he is helped Molly into her chair.

"Thank you dear, so tell me were you and Hermione close at Hogwarts?" She asked simply.

"6th year we started... Uh I mean Hogwarts? Isn't that the school Hermione went to?" Draco tried to cover his mistake.

"It's okay dear, I know who you are." Molly said in a motherly tone. 

"How did you know?" Draco asked, he was simply dumbfounded.

"Well I bet you didn't know that your mother and I were friends during our Hogwarts time. Well, because our husbands had hard feeling towards each other we had to keep our friendship a secret. Before she passed, she confided in me about your feeling towards Hermione. I was not sure if Hermione returned those feeling, but about 2 years ago some one mentioned your name and her whole face lit up. It was then that I knew that she and Ron weren't meant to be together, I am the one who encouraged her to leave for the states. She was wasting her talent, and her love here." Molly ended just above a whisper.

Draco was speechless; never in his life would he have guessed that the woman before him was a friend of his mothers.

Once he was able to speak again he asked, "Before my Mum…passed, did she say anything about me?"

Molly looked at the man in front of her, he looked so childlike, so vulnerable, even more so than he did when she first met him at the tender age of 3.

Draco looked up at Molly; there were several unshed tears in his eyes. 

"Yes dear, she said that if I were ever to see you again, she wanted to make sure you were given this." She said as she pulled out her wand and a letter appeared.

Draco took the letter and was about to open it when a loud clunking noise was heard upstairs, followed by the thunderous noise of Harry running down the stairs.

"Mum," he called out as he found Molly and Draco in the kitchen. "Where was this picture taken?"

Molly took the empty picture frame from her favorite and only son-in-law. "It was Ron and Hermione's first date and Jensen's Pond about an hour from here dear."

Harry dragged Draco out of the house and called for his broom.

"Where are we going," Draco asked.

"To the Pond, Ron took Hermione there; I would stake my reputation on it." Harry said as they took of into the air.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Please don't sue..

Chapter 13

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was back at the pond. She quickly stood up. She didn't see Ron anywhere, she quickly ran towards the woods again. She reached the first set of trees and was blasted back 20 feet and landed in a clearing with a hard thud. 

"Task, tsk, tsk I thought you were smarter than that. You have gotten away twice now there will not be a third." Ron said manically.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione cried.

"What I have wanted for over a decade, your love." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I could never love a monster like you!" Hermione yelled. Ron stalked up to her and slapped her had across the face.

Hermione spat out the pooling blood from her mouth.

"Is that all you got?" She said with a sadistic smile, she wasn't going to let him get to her.

Ron quirked an eyebrow at her. "There is much more to come, I promise not to hurt you if you just admit you love me and not ferret face." Ron's face was contorted into an ugly red mess. Hermione had an idea.

"Ron, if I promise not to mention Dr… him, can we talk like we used to?" She said as she batted her eyes lashes at him.

"Why talk when we could so much better things," he said as he kissed her neck.

Hermione inwardly winced; she knew she has to keep him talking.

"Don't be so impatient Ron, that will come later," She nearly gagged as the words come out of her mouth.

"Oh Ron, you have always protected me, even in 2nd year when Malfoy called me a Mudblood, you stood up for me and you ended up burping up slugs. I never thanked you for that."

Ron stopped kissed her neck, she realized her mistake, she mentioned Draco.

"I did that because I have loved you even before I met you," Ron said as Hermione looked into his now softer eyes.

This was the Ron she knew, she knew all she has to do was keep him calm until helped arrived.

"Ron, do you remember that time I yelled at you after the Yule Ball?" Hermione asked, knowing she has never told another living soul this. 

"Yes, it broke my heart," He said sincerely.

"Well, I was so upset; you ignored me, and didn't even ask me until the night before. I didn't ant to go with Viktor. I wanted to go with you." She said quietly remembering her crush on Ron back then and how her life was much simpler.

"You did? I was such an idiot back them please forgive me, and I will spend every day for the rest of my life making it up to you." He vowed.

Hermione knew what she had to do.

"Ron, why did you rape me… you know how I feel about sex before marriage. You really hurt me Ron," She said as a multitude of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I would never hurt you, I love you so much. When I did those awful things to you, it was like I was some one else. I could see my self doing those things but I couldn't stop." He said as he let out a small sob.

Just then a light bulb went off in Hermione head. She knew once help arrived everything would be all right again.

Ron and Hermione talked like the best friends they used to be for along time. Ron fell asleep on Hermione. His sleeping body was draped over her. And her wand was just out of her reach. She was trapped. She hoped against hope that Ron woke up in a good mood.

Hermione was thinking back to the conversation she had with Ron, she knows something has been bothering him.

Crunch/Smash 

Hermione looked up to see Harry flying through the air. Ron began to stir. Hermione really hated her self for this, she patted his hair.

"Shh, I'm here love, just sleep. Tomorrow we will start our life together." She whispered into his ear.

"Mione," Ron moaned softly.

Once Hermione was sure Ron was sleeping soundly again, she looked up to see Harry brushing him self off.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is familiar.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay, things are crazy. This chapter is very rough, I was in a hurry to get it out and I did not have time to send it to my beta.

Chapter 14

Five Minutes Earlier

"Danny, stay here, if you don't hear from me in 5 minutes when come find me alright?" Harry told Draco and left him standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest just about 100 meters out side of Jensen's Pond.

"So Potter wants to play the Hero, we'll see about that." Draco said him himself as he apparated with a pop. A moment later he was at his Manor in Washington State.

"Jeffrey," he called out in the large home.

An few long moments later, an aging man came around the corner.

"Yes, Sir," the man said.

Draco handed him the wand he still held in his hand.

"Return this to Molly Weasley Post haste, and do give her my apologies. " Without another word Draco went to his study and pulled out his spare wand, grabbed a few things out of his drawers and placed the letter from his mother in the fire proof safe he had installed into a wall in his study and quickly apparated back to the forest.

Harry was working diligently on breaking the shield. He finally broke through it and ran to Hermione. Hermione lifted her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

Harry quickly spelled out with his wand.

DO YOU TRUST ME

Hermione saw this and nodded.

Harry walked over to Ron and shook him awake.

"Ron, wake up, it's me Harry."

"Harry what are you going here?" Ron asked as he stood up and off of Hermione.

" I am here to make sure you are okay." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron looked confused. "Thanks mate, guess what, she agreed, she agreed," Ron said with a smile that looked as if Christmas had come early.

Harry looked over Ron's shoulder at Hermione and her eyes were wide as saucers and she looked frightened at the idea Ron as spouting.

Harry instantly knew he had to get Hermione out of here quickly.

"That's great mate, I am so happy for you, how about we get out of here." Harry suggested.

No, Malfoy is out there looking for her." Ron said in a trance like state.

Harry shook his head, "Ron, what are you getting at. Malfoy died 10 years ago."

"No, not Lucius, Dr…" Ron began.

"Oh Ron, come one I am very tired and I want to see your mum." Hermione said trying to her his mind off of Draco.

"NO!" Ron yelled as he threw Hermione to the ground and punched her hard the face. "That bloody ferret still wants you and I am going to kill him." Ron growled as Hermione hand felt her throbbing cheek.

"How will that even be possible, weasel, if I tear you limb from limb." Draco said with his wand pointed at Ron's neck.

"Danny, where did you get that wand, and what's with the accent?" A very clueless Harry asked Draco.

Ron like manically, "Ha! Like he is some bloody Muggle! That Draco the bloody freaking ferret Malfoy, who has brainwashed my Fiancée into believing that she loved him!" Ron growled but dared not to move because of the wand sticking sharply into his neck.

"Malfoy?! You lied to me, what have you done to Hermione," Harry said as pointed his wand a Draco.

"Damn it Potter, I haven't done anything to her, or are you so bloody dumb, that you do not remember your wife telling you that he was the one who rapped and kidnapped her not me!" Draco said hastily.

"Liar!" Ron spat. "I would never hurt my fiancée."

"Oh really now, and what with the black eye you just gave her, I suppose that was just a love tap?" Draco said angrily as he stared dangerously into Ron eyes.

Ron refused to look away.

"She has to be taught not to question my authority." Ron as matter-of-factly.

Hermione as livid, she was at her wits end. She jumped up and snatched her wand from within Ron's grasp.

"Patrificus Totalas," She said and Ron instantly fell to the floor.

She immediately turned to Harry, he anger still bubbling over "Harold James Potter, how could you say that, I love Draco out of my own free will and I have for 10 years!"


End file.
